Amitié, affinité et amour
by Saorie-Athena
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule après la guerre contre le dieux des enfers. Shun se retrouve dans un coma avant de se réveiller avec une amie d'enfance que son frère connait mais qui ne s'en rappellera pas... Mais, malheureusement, elle sera attaquée peu après que Shun ne se réveille. Qui est l'auteur de cette attaque? Serait-ce le début d'une nouvelle guerre?


C' tait après la guerre contre Hadès. Tout les Chevaliers, les Spectres, les Marinas et les Chevaliers d'Odin ont été ressuscités. Hadès, Poséidon et Athéna ont fait un pacte pour garder la paix sur Terre. Normalement plus aucune guerre entre ces trois dieux ne peut éclater sur la Terre. Les cinq Chevaliers divins, sont l'hôpital. Ils sont réveillés sauf Shun. Celui ci avait reçu de plein fouet l'épée d'Hadès dans le coeur. Il avait sauvé Seiya et Athéna.

Ikki le surveillait. Il voulait qu'il se réveille mais il savait qu'il était dans un profond sommeil En effet, les médecins l'avaient plongé dans le coma. Ses douleurs étaient trop grandes. Il aurait pu en mourir.  
"- Réveilles toi Shun. S'il te plait... Demandais Ikki.  
- Il est dans le coma, il ne pourra pas. Seul les médecins pourront le réveiller puisque ce sont eux qui l'ont plongé dedans, disait une voix féminine à la porte.  
- Qui êtes vous? Que faites vous ici?  
- C'est simple! Je venais rendre visite mon meilleur ami! Répondis la jeune fille.  
- Ceci ne réponds pas ma première question!  
- Désolé. Je me nomme Cassandra. Cassandra de la Gardienne. Tu dois être son grand frère je présume...  
- Oui je suis Ikki du Phénix! Shun ne m'a jamais parlé de toi!  
- Normal! Je lui ai dit de ne pas parler de moi. Je vois qu'il a tenu sa promesse!"

Cassandra alla s'asseoir près du lit où se trouvait Shun. Ikki senti son puissant cosmos. Il ne disait rien. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour laisser entrer Saori, et les trois autres Chevaliers divins. Saori s'approcha de Cassandra, tout en l'observant. Cassandra avait les cheveux couleur or et mi-long. Cassandra se détourna pour voir les Chevaliers et leur déesse. Athéna vit son visage, qui n'était pas caché ( Athéna avait supprimé le port du masque). La jeune fille avait les yeux bleu turquoise, elle était magnifique. Ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse pour Shun. Soudain Cassandra se leva pour laisser sa place Athéna.  
Au moment où Saori passa côté de Cassandra, elle sentit son cosmos et regarda attentivement le bracelet qu'elle avait au bras. Celui ci ne lui était pas inconnu. Il était doré avec des perles de trois couleurs différentes: d'or, d'argent et de bronze. Mais avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, Cassandra les salua et partit aussi vite qu'elle était venu. Personne ne la vit passer la porte...

Quelques jours plus tard, les médecins avaient décidé de réveiller Shun, ses blessures étaient pratiquement guérites. Ikki attendait qu'il se réveille. Shun mit deux heures pour se réveiller. A sa grande surprise les Chevaliers divins et Saori étaient là, à attendre. Ikki et Saori étaient chacun d'un côté du lit, Shiryu debout contre un mur, Seiya assis sur une chaise devant le lit avec Seika sur ses genoux et Hyoga appuyé contre la fenêtre à regarder dehors.  
"- Minas, nissan...  
- Shun! Tu t'es enfin réveiller! Disait Ikki en le serrant dans ses bras

- Shun! Firent les autres.

- Je suis content que vous alliez bien les amis...

- Bonjour Shun!" Dit énergiquement la même voix que la dernière fois.

La jeune fille était apparu sous leurs yeux ébahis... Ils ne comprenaient pas comment avait elle fait pour venir comme ça. Shun quant lui était ravi de voir son amie apparaître comme ça et disparaître de la même façon. Ils se connaissait depuis qu'elle était sur l' île d'Andromède. Elle avait 13 ans et lui en avait 11. Ils avaient appris se connaître. Elle le connaissait, sa mère, son frère et lui. Mais lui ne la connaissait pas.  
"- Cela fait longtemps que nous nous étions pas vu Shun! Dit elle amusée - Laisse mon frère tranquille toi! Répliqua le Phénix - C'est vrai! Nous ne te connaissons même pas, alors laisse nous! Lança Seiya - Arrêtez! S'il vous plaît. Demanda gentillement Shun - Oui. Dit Shiryu. Il faudrait nous expliquer comment vous vous connaissez!  
- Non. Pour moi elle n'est pas une Chevalière. Son cosmos est destructeur. S'exclama Ikki - Mais non, je peux tout vous dire puisque je ne me suis présentée qu'à Ikki qui ne m'a même pas reconnu!  
- Normal! Je ne te connais pas!  
- Nissan! Elle nous connait comme elle connait maman!  
- Quoi!? Lança Seiya indicible - Je ne te crois pas! Elle ne peut pas connaître notre mère, puisqu'elle est morte ta naissance!"

Ikki était perdu. Seiya ne savait pas que croire. Hyoga n'avait pas bougé de là où il était et il était sous le choc. Shiryu venait de fermer ses yeux. Seika n'avait rien compris. Quant Saori, elle était d'accord avec Shun et Cassandra...


End file.
